Zutara and St Patrick's Day?
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: A contest story for snowkitten on DA.


**Zutara and St. Patrick's Day (one-shots)**

**Katara had been held on Zuko's ship for two or three months and she was learning about the four nation and there customs from Iroh. Yesterday she had learned that today was a thing called St. Patrick's Day. **

"**It is an ancient earth kingdom ritual, most fire nation people do not celebrate it, but I make sure Zuko has a taste of the other nation's culture."**

"**What does it celebrate exactly?"**

"**It celebrates an old man, who was of the earth kingdom, a powerful bender at that."**

"**Wow! That's great! So what do we do to celebrate?"**

"**Well, you wear special clothes, look for a four leaf clover, sing a special song, and get to drink a special drink. I have gotten Zuko to agree to let you in on the celebration."**

"**Great!"**

"**I will let you get on with your day now, Miss Katara."**

"**Thank you, Iroh."**

**The rest of Katara's day passed in a blur. When Katara got up the next day, she was hopping with excitement. Zuko came into her cell not to long after she woke up and handed her and pair of strange pants and a strange looking top.**

"**Put these on, they are the special clothes."**

**Zuko went outside the cell to give Katara some privacy.**

"**O.K."**

**When Zuko walked back in he wanted to go hit his Uncle. Katara's shirt said **_**Kiss me I'm an Earth Kingdom Girl**_**.**

**Katara did not know what her shirt said, but found the clothing very odd. The pants were bright green and the shirt was also bright green with brown lettering.**

"**O.K. now what Zuko?"**

"**We go out to the field and try to find a four leaf clover and we have to sing this stupid song all day long."**

"**How does the song go?"**

**Zuko glared at the girl before him.**

"**Uncle was suppose to teach it to you…."**

"**All he did was mention a song."**

"**UGH! O.K. Listen up cause I am only going to sing this to you once…."**

"**I'm looking over a four leaf clover that I over looked before. One leaf is sunshine, the other is rain; the third is the roses that grow on the lane. There's no need to explain the one remaining; it's somebody I adore. I'm looking over a four leaf clover that I over looked before."**

**Katara was amazed, when Zuko had been singing he had sounded so good and looked so hot and he had also looked….happy.**

"**Well?"**

**Zuko was looking at me in such a way that I felt awkward and said the first thing that came to mind.**

"**Well what?"**

"**Did you hear the song?"**

"**Yes, very nice job."**

**Zuko blushed.**

"**Well, then sing it to me so I know you heard it all."**

"**But —" It was my turn to blush.**

"**But nothing, SING!"**

**--**

**She re-sang the song, and it sounded like true music coming from my little water bender…wait, MY??**

"**Well, how was I?"**

**I hadn't even noticed that she had stopped singing.**

"**Fine. Come on, we are going to be late."**

**We went up deck to see that the crew and uncle had already left us.**

"**Come on."**

**I pulled Katara off the deck and onto land with the four leaf clover field. When we stopped I explained what she needed to do.**

"**You need to try to find a four leaf clover, and you need to sing the song I taught you while you look. You start over there and I will start here."**

"**O.K."**

**I was a little worried about her trying to run off, but she went to her task of finding a four leaf clover with no thoughts of trying any thing.**

"**I found one!"**

**Katara's happy shout came to me just as I found a four leaf clover. I was over at her side in a second, and saw that she HAD found one.**

"**Congratulations, Katara, I found one too."**

**I let her see mine, and she looked so happy I couldn't help but smile.**

"**That's great, Zuko!"**

"**Why don't you two swap your clovers?"**

**My Uncle's voice reached me from where he was sitting on the other side of the field.**

"**O.K."**

**Katara put her clover in my hand and took mine then ran over to where my uncle was sitting. I felt like hitting uncle, Katara did not know that by trading her clover with mine it was symbolizing giving our hearts over to the other person. I looked down at Katara's clover, which had a water nation symbol on it, and thought that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing to do with Katara after all, while walking over to my crew, uncle, and Katara.**

"**Zuko, tell Miss Katara the story of St. Patrick."**

**I gave uncle a small glare, and then settled down to tell the story.**

"**Once a long time ago, there was a man named St. Patrick. He was a powerful earth bender. He fell in love with an air kingdom girl, though, and that was forbidden. To show his nation that you needed to follow your heart, he used the girl to help him rid the earth kingdom of all the snakes they possessed —"**

"**Wait you mean lion snakes?"**

"**No just snakes…"**

"**Weird…."**

"**Yes, anyway, with all the snakes gone the people were in debt to him. They asked him what he wanted, and he said only the love of the girl he loved. He got that, but he also got a day named after him. It is said that after the battle he found a four leaf clover and so did the girl he loved. They carved there nations symbols onto the clovers and then gave them to one another, to show giving their heart to each other. They lived a long, happy life after that."**

**Katara was bright red and Zuko could guess why. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then Zuko's uncle passed out the drinks.**

**Katara looked at her drink. It was strange, everything about it was strange, it was a green color, a thick liquid, and had a strong smell. Katara did not really like the taste of it so she only drank one glass. But, with only one glass, she felt strange. She was giggling and red in the face, and was hanging all over Zuko.**

**The men got drunk, fast. Zuko had to admit he got a little drunk, too, and he only had three...o.k. four glasses. What shocked him was that Katara got drunk too, and she only had ONE glass. By night fall Katara was hanging all over Zuko and Zuko was holding her close.**

"**So when I gave you *hiccup* my clover I gave you my heart?"**

"***hiccup* Yep *hiccup*"**

"**What *hiccup* does that *hiccup* mean?"**

**Zuko looked into Katara's beautiful eyes and suddenly wanted to keep her for himself. If the Avatar came, then all the better; he could take her home. But if he didn't, that was o.k. too; he would just be happy with Katara.**

"**It means that you gave yourself to me; mind, body, and soul."**

**Zuko leaned in and took a heated kiss from her, which ended with him on his back and Katara laying on him.**

"**Well then, Zuko, it seems *yawn* that I am yours from here on out."**

**Zuko smiled at HIS tired little water bender and held her close, petting her hair.**

"**Yes, yes you are."**

**And they fell asleep like that with Katara happy and content, Zuko wondering what was going to happen on the next holiday, and Zuko's uncle beaming with the picture of future grandkids is his head.**


End file.
